


In Pursuit of a Hairdryer

by thegayestshadowhunter (BuckysButt)



Series: The one where Aline goes to the wedding [2]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy isn't t e c h n i c a l y together, F/F, Heline, Kinda, Magnus is mentioned at one point, accidental nudity, again its the opposite of explicit, and it totally touches on the shadowhunter/downworlder politics, but nothing graphic, but they are very cute and I am setting up a series here so bare with me, cause its p much canon that Aline is a teeny bit prejudiced, except they totally fight, gay thoughts, hangovers, idk it's all a bit vague, like pre-heline, okay so, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysButt/pseuds/thegayestshadowhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Truth or Dare' and I recommend you read that one first, or none of this makes sense</p><p>"It was not Clary's room. It was, in fact, the room of a very beautiful, very naked Shadowhunter."<br/>In which Aline makes a great first impression with a certain half-seelie</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Pursuit of a Hairdryer

That morning Aline pretended not to notice when Clary snuck out of Izzy's room before the sun had risen. She definitely didn't watch Clary kiss Izzy gently on the forehead or hear the tiny sigh that escaped the red-head's lips as she left the room.

She had barely slept all night, tossing and turning as she contemplated everything that had happened.

 

"Girls! Time to get ready," Maryse called from the other side of the door before bursting in and flicking on the lights. "You have three hours to make yourselves presentable, and I expect you to use that time wisely."

 

"Of course, mother," Izzy replied, muffled by her pillow.

 

"Yes, Mrs Lightwood," Aline added for good measure.

 

Maryse, satisfied with their answers, turned at left the room, closing the door behind her.

 

"So, last night," Izzy started.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Did I really do that?"

 

"Very specific Izzy." Aline laughed, and sat up in her bed. Izzy had done the same thing, and it was immediately obvious that in her drunken state she had forgotten to remove her makeup the night before.

 

"I mean, did I really kiss Clary?"

 

"I would have said she kissed you. But yeah."

 

"Wow. Dios, I have such a headache." Izzy moved the conversation on easily, but Aline couldn't help but wonder why it was the one thing Izzy had done completely sober that she had questioned.

 

"I'm going to go check on Alec, but you're free to use my shower, if you want."

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problemo, chica."

 

Izzy left the room, so Aline took the opportunity to shower gratefully. Portaling always left her hair dry and listless, but Izzy had a whole cabinet of shampoos and conditioners, which Aline helped herself to. Everything smelled amazing, not like the chemical scented brand her mother always buys. She spent an over-indulgent amount of time running the silking elixirs through her long, black hair, until she began to worry that Izzy would need to shower too.

 

She wrapped a towel around her body, and another around her hair. She was about to leave the bathroom when she heard Izzy talking on the phone, and decided to wait and give the other girl her privacy.

 

"I know my brother, Magnus, and I know that even if he has to marry Lydia, he will want you to be there."

 

Magnus? As in, Magnus Bane, HIgh Warlock, Aline wondered. Downworlders weren't usually invited to Shadowhunter events, with very few exceptions. The fact that Izzy was inviting him at all was unusual, but to do it because Alec would want him there? Aline couldn't begin to guess why that might be. She also had no idea what time it was, and she needed to get back into the bedroom to get ready for the wedding.

 

"Magnus, please," Izzy begged as Aline opened the door, but they both heard the noise of the phone being hung up from the other end.

 

"Everything alright?"

 

"Oh, that? Yeah. Just a last minute cancellation. Messes up my whole seating chart." Izzy had a smile plastered on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Well, I'm going to shower now. I feel like my entire body smells of tequila and cinnamon."

 

"Alright, you wild young thing. Go shower off yesterday's regrets."

 

"Gladly."

 

Aline waited until she heard the shower turn on before getting dressed. She couldn't find a hairdryer anywhere, and she had a feeling that Maryse wouldn't appreciate her showing up to the wedding with wet hair, so she brushed it, rolled it back into it's towel, and left the room in search of something, anything to dry her hair with.

 

She made it halfway down the corridor until she reached the room that she was pretty sure was Clary's.

 

"Have you got a hairdryer I can use?" she asked while opening the door, before looking in the room and flushing bright red.

 

It was not Clary's room. It was, in fact, the room of a very beautiful, very naked Shadowhunter.

 

"By the Angel, I'm so sorry." Aline shut her eyes tight, but for some cruel reason, she couldn't physically move from her spot.

 

"You can open your eyes now. I'm covered," the girl replied, laughing. "And I think there's a hairdryer around here somewhere. Honestly, you have no idea how much I need a hair drying rune."

 

Aline opened her eyes, slowly just in case, but the girl had draped a silky robe around herself, covering up everything that Aline couldn't unsee.

 

"Yeah, that would be super helpful." Aline tried to look anywhere except at the girl, but it was difficult. With her long blonde hair, and pale rune-splashed skin, she was impossible not to stare at.

 

"Here it is! Just return it when you're finished. I don't want Mrs Lightwood to think I took it."

 

"Why would she think that?"

 

The pretty girl turned to one side and pushed her her hair back to reveal a delicate, pointed ear.

 

"You're a Seelie? But you've got runes?" Aline exclaimed.

 

"Only half. My mother was a fairy, but my father's a Shadowhunter. He's head of the L.A. Institute, but he was too busy to make it, so he sent me in his place."

 

"Oh."

 

"What? Don't tell me you're one of those Shadowhunters who hate all Downworlders on principle?"

 

Aline didn't say anything, partially because she'd never really thought about whether she hated Downworlders or not, but mostly because it was in that exact moment that she finally admit to herself, for once and for all, that she was completely and irrevocably attracted to girls. A girl, specifically. And revelations like that tended to leave one speechless. Even if it was at the worst possible time.

 

"Really? Nothing? And you people were surprise when The Circle happened."

 

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I don't hate Downworlders. Or you. Specifically you. I haven't really met any others personally. I'm Aline, by the way. Penhallow. Aline Penhallow." She blushed and looked down as she spoke.

 

"Helen Blackthorn."

 

By the Angel, Aline thought, even her name is beautiful.

 

"Nice to meet you, Helen. I'm sorry about, well, everything," she said, while backing out of the room.

 

"See you at the wedding, Aline."

 


End file.
